


When death kisses you

by blueplutoberry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, M/M, Vampire Bites, a bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueplutoberry/pseuds/blueplutoberry
Summary: Minhyung is a vampire that has a work to do. Just this time there's something that makes him hesitate to do this.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	When death kisses you

The boy is sleeping and his head is lying on Minhyung’s laps. He’s caressing his hair. So smooth, like a velvet under his fingers. His cold, white as snow hands on boy’s brown hair look bizarre, like they’re not fitting. Because they do not fit. Just like the boy does not fit in this scene. He doesn’t supposed to be there. He was supposed to be on a vacation with his parents and siblings, sunbathing on the beach and swimming in the sea, laughing, dancing, living. But that’s the whole point, that's nothing is like it's supposed to be. But on the other hand it is. He’s warm - the life is still inside of him, even though it’s barely perceptible right now, the blood is still flowing in his veins and it smells so good, so fresh. Not for long though. Why it must have been him, thinks Minhyung. Why out of every person of the world, out of 8 billion people they must have chosen him. Young and innocent - just like they've always been.

Minhyung cursed. He cursed a lot when he heard about it few hours ago. And he begged to be the one to do this. He wouldn’t be able to change their decision - no one ever was, no one will ever be - but at least he could be the one to do this. Even though he promised himself years ago that he would never do this again. Not after what happened that one time, when he started and couldn’t stop. When you can’t stop killing people you become a monster, even bigger monster than you already are. And Minhyung didn’t want to be a monster. But if there’s no other way to save the boy, then he want to be the one who will take boy's last breath. To do everything for him not to suffer too much. Although it’s never been an option. They always suffer. If not now, then for the rest of their existence. Not life. Whatever they experience, it can’t be called life. It is far away from that.

Sometimes he thinks what would be if they run away together. The boy with him by his side. He’s been observing him for some time, when the rest was deciding who to choose. Minhyung blamed himself that it was his fault they they’ve chosen exactly him. Because he was showing some interest towards the boy. But now he knows that he has nothing to do with that. Which is a blessing, because he would kill himself out of the guilt. If only he could do this.

The boy moves. Turns around and now his head is directed at ceiling. At Minhyung. He can finally see him up from close. His eyes are closed but Minhyung is sure they are beautiful. Just like his long eyelashes, and freckles and moles on his sun-kissed cheeks. And even though it is Minhyung who supposed to be immorally beautiful to seduce people, to break their hearts and their necks. He’d definitely lose against the boy.

He looks at the longcase clock that is standing on the opposite side of the room. It shows that it’s time. He can’t wait no more, because boy will soon wake up, and then it would be painful. Much more painful, and he would need to say him everything, or say sorry, or - he’s sure it may happen - he wouldn’t be able to do that whatsoever. He brushed the hair away from boy’s neck. His hair are so long and so beautiful, he thinks. The ends somewhat are sticking to his nape and neck. And it’s reminded Minhyung that he must have probably had nightmares. They always have nightmares right before they are kidnapped in their sleeps. And they appear in this castle, where no one lives but weirdly someone is always present. Minhyung has been here few times, especially when he was supposed to do his work - the one he’s doing right now. And he always hated it. Each time more and more. Yet it’s too addicting to stop. Once you taste the liquid which feels like tasting an ambrosia or kvasir - the holy drink designed for gods by gods. And blood was just like a gods’ drink, created by them for people to live, and for vampires to live as well. Blood is something that let vampires exist, just differently.

He looks down again and what he sees could have given him the heart attack, if only he had one. The big, brown eyes are looking at him. They are not scared and there are no tears in them, which is surprising because Minhyung always thought that their preys - as everyone always call them - would cry if they were conscious. They are dying after all, saying farewell to their lives for good. And maybe the boy hasn’t realized yet what is going to happen. Or maybe he thinks that he’s sleeping still and all of this is just a dream. A nightmare.

But minutes past and nothing more happens. They’re looking at each other. No emotion on neither of their faces. And Minhyung doesn’t know what to do. What to say. He’s supposed to be done by now. Someone may enter any time and ask what he’s doing, and why he’s not finished yet.

“I know you.” says the boy suddenly. With head still on Minhyung’s laps, and Minhyung’s hands in his hair. Everything is bizarre, so unusual. Minhyung is sure that something like this has never happened before. But there’s no turning back, no matter what, no matter how much the boy would shout, no matter how much he would cry. “I’ve seen you in my dreams.” he adds, and Minhyung stops breathing. Holding his breath, scared of what the boy will say next. But he says nothing more, just smiles. He smiles so innocently and it hurts Minhyung to think that the boy knows what’s going to happen. That he was conscious all the time, because how else he would know Minhyung, how else he would know where he is, and not be scared, not running away, not screaming, not crying. And Minhyung wants to explain himself, wants to say sorry, but it’s too late. He has no more time.

Someone knocks on the door, and Minhyung knows that it’s a reminder. That people are gathering outside, because there’s going to be a feast and everyone’s waiting, and they can’t wait no more. He looks down, he doesn’t know why he’s constantly turning his gaze away. And when he looks down at him he sees as the boy’s head is turned around, exposing his neck. The vein is pulsing there and it’s so loud. Minhyung can hear how boy’s heart beats so fast and he realizes that he’s scared. Of course he is. But in the same time he’s so calm, so peaceful.

Minhyung lowers his head and they’re so close, dangerously close. “My name is Donghyuck.” the boy says and his eyes are closed, tightly closed. And he looks like a small kid, who is scared of needles, and is waiting to get an injection. Minhyung doesn’t think straight, doesn’t think about anything else, beside this boy lying on his laps. He caress his hair. His other hand lays on Donghyuck’s stomach and feels how it's going up and down with every breath. Everything is so bizarre, just like it's supposed to be. And right with the next knock on the door he knows he can't wait no more. There is no more minutes, no more seconds. This is the end. That's it. Time to say goodbye, he thinks as he sinks his fangs in boy's neck.


End file.
